


Człowieczeństwo dla opornych

by BlueTraviata



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Chick-Flick Moments, Fluff, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1673723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTraviata/pseuds/BlueTraviata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Przewodnik po wspomnieniach pewnego niezdarnego anioła.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel kochał dokładnie każdy, nawet najdrobniejszy element Stworzenia. I chociaż nie pamiętał dokładnie, kiedy to było, z wielkim uczuciem wspominał chwilę, gdy patrzył na niewielką, szarą rybę u początku dziejów.  
\- Mam jej względem poważne plany – oznajmił Ojciec. Żaden z aniołów nie wiedział wówczas, co takiego miał on na myśli. Do czasu.  
Najznamienitszym bowiem dziełem Boga był człowiek. Przez wielu braci, z Lucyferem na czele przemawiało rozczarowanie; nowy gatunek małpy nie mógł według nich różnić się od pozostałych. Zazdrości, która zepchnęła ich do Piekła, Castiel nijak nie mógł zrozumieć.  
Z zapartym tchem śledził więc jego historię, rozwój i upadek cywilizacji, lecz wciąż coś mu umykało. Nigdy nie zwrócił uwagi na niepisane zwyczaje i uniwersalne obyczaje, a w dużej mierze ludzkość się na nich chyba opierała.

Nie co dzień aniołowie wyciągali ludzi z Piekła, lecz Castiel nawet nie spodziewał się, jak bardzo wpłynie na niego wskrzeszenie pewnego młodego mężczyzny. W innych okolicznościach po wszystkim wróciłby do Domu. Przez jakiś czas obserwowałby człowieka, aż później zająłby się czymkolwiek innym.  
Ale ten człowiek przyciągał go w jakiś nowy, zupełnie niepojęty sposób. Zamiast cieszyć się z odzyskanego życia, wciąż wzywał Castiela i dociekał, a kiedy wreszcie anioł poznał go osobiście, nie mógł trzymać się za długo z dala, co wciąż złośliwie wypominali mu bracia.  
Wkrótce zapragnął nieco posmakować tego ziemskiego życia, lecz droga relacji z Deanem i Samem Winchesterami była nieco wyboista. Codziennie uczył się nowych, ludzkich tradycji, których często po prostu nie mógł zrozumieć. Nie mógł też przypomnieć sobie, kiedy to zostały spisane podobne prawa. Mimo wszystko musiał przyswoić wiedzę, nie chcąc zostawać z tyłu. I Castiel wreszcie zaczynał pojmować, kiedy umiał w słowach Deana odnaleźć żart czy ironię lub to, że ludzie nie lubią, kiedy przeszkadza się im, kiedy ci korzystają z toalety. Anioł nie był z siebie dumny. Był szczęśliwy, bo mógł dzięki temu więcej czasu spędzać na Ziemi. A z każdym krokiem wymagał od siebie coraz więcej.

Ulubionym obiektem obserwacji ludzkich zachowań był Dean. Kierujący się prostymi zachciankami i dekadencją, był typowym mężczyzną swojego wieku. Niektóre jego zwyczaje były wprost nie do zniesienia, jak przyprowadzanie głośnych gości do motelu czy zostawianie wszędzie za sobą bałaganu, ale Castiel poczuł się członkiem trio dopiero, gdy Dean stworzył swoją własną wersję jego imienia – Cas. Był to swoisty kamień milowy ich relacji, bo od czasu, gdy z ust człowieka wyleciała jedna, przeciągnięta w ten charakterystyczny sposób sylaba, anioł zapragnął rozwinąć je tak, jak tylko było to na Ziemi możliwe.  
Ludzie byli humorzaści, a ich nastroje zmieniały się w mgnieniu oka, co jeszcze bardziej potęgowało ich niestałość. Owszem, istnieli ludzie spokojniejsi jak Sam, lecz jego starszy brat ze swoim temperamentem przebijał w tej dziedzinie każdego. Kiedy Dean miał gorszy dzień, jego ostry język potrafił głęboko ranić wszystkich dookoła, celnie wytykając niepochlebne potknięcia i wyciągając osobiste brudy na światło dzienne. Starszy Winchester był wirtuozem sarkazmu czy ironii i Castiel doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Jak mógł starał się unikać złego humoru człowieka, ale oczywiście nie obyło się bez kilku dźgnięć.  
\- Jesteś taki naiwny!  
\- Cas, zachowujesz się jak dziecko.  
\- Przestań beznadziejnie wierzyć w przeznaczenie i swojego ojca, o ile w ogóle istnieje!

Anioł mógł użyć swojego autorytetu i siły jak zwykle, lecz pewnego dnia postanowił zastosować zgoła odmienną taktykę.  
\- Nie obchodzi cię Ziemia! Martwisz się tylko o swoich skrzydlatych braciszków, a reszta może nawet nie istnieć!  
Castiel szybko przemierzył wtedy szerokość pokoju aż Dean pobladł w obawie. Anioł jednak zamiast go popchnąć, przyłożył delikatnie swoją dłoń do chropowatego policzka, patrząc jednocześnie łowcy głęboko w oczy.  
\- Dean – zaczął swoim popisowym, niskim tonem. – Przestań ranić swoich bliskich i mnie tylko dlatego, że sam odczuwasz w sercu ból. Takie zachowanie raczej go nie ukoi. Wystarczy mi jedno słowo, a stanę po twojej stronie i pomogę ci – głos miał łagodny, lecz człowiek obok niego był wciąż napięty i sparaliżowany. - Czy mieści się to w twoich kategoriach rozumowania?  
Zdumiony Sam siedział na łóżku i w ciszy obserwował całą scenę. Ufał Casowi, a przede wszystkim wierzył, że jest on jedyną istotą zdolną jakkolwiek wpłynąć na jego starszego brata.  
\- T-tak… z-znaczy… - mężczyzna mamrotał pod nosem cichutko zanim odzyskał w pełni zdolność mowy. – Jasne, p-przepraszam, że cię uraziłem.  
\- Jest mi bardzo miło, że tak to sobie wyjaśniliśmy – mruknął jeszcze zanim oderwał się od Deana. – Powróćmy zatem do pracy; na co polujemy?

Byłby przesadą powiedzieć, iż ten incydent diametralnie zmienił postępowanie krnąbrnego człowieka, lecz w pewnym sensie jakoś to nań jednak wpłynęło. Zapanował nad językiem i raczej przed wyrażeniem swojego zdania wpierw myślał, jak zrobić to dyplomatycznie. Schlebiało to Castielowi, a był tym bardziej zdziwiony, że łagodnością zyskał więcej niż agresją. Poprzysiągł sobie to zapamiętać i stosować trochę częściej.

Przebywanie dłużej z Winchesterami na pewno nie należało do nudnych zajęć. Wciąż gdzieś się biegło, czegoś szukało lub z czymś walczyło. I zdecydowanie nie były to obowiązki przeciętnych łowców – dwóch braci znała każda istota w Piekle, Niebie oraz Czyśćcu. Castiel przekonał się o tym wielokrotnie na własnej skórze, kiedy na skutek różnych przeciwności naprzemiennie to zyskiwał, to tracił swą Łaskę. Sami bracia nie byli niezniszczalni - ochraniali świat przed Apokalipsą, lecz nie byli w stanie ochronić samych siebie przed wirusami i zarazkami. 

\- Pij – Sam postawił przed bratem parujący kubek.  
\- Zam, dży dy ubadłeź da głowę? Die bende bił żadnego gagao. Dżuje zie ź… ź… - mężczyzna poczekał, aż chęć kichnięcia odejdzie. – Źwieddie!  
Na dowód swoich słów Dean wygrzebał się z koców, jakie naprędce nań narzucono, otarł wilgotny czubek nosa i odetchnął głęboko przez usta. Zakrztusił się, zaczął kaszleć i w sekundę później znów leżał.  
\- Obecnie znajdujemy się w Minnesocie, jest środek marca, a ty podczas wczorajszego polowania na rusałkę, wpadłeś do jeziora. Nic dziwnego, że cię rozłożyło. Nie wyjedziemy, dopóki nie poczujesz się lepiej.  
\- Dabrawde die jezd aż dag źle… - wybełkotał jeszcze spod kołder, aż po pokoju rozszedł się donośny odgłos opróżniania nosa ze zbędnej wydzieliny.  
\- Jadę do miasta po leki i jedzenie. Cas, mogę na ciebie liczyć?  
\- Tak, zaopiekuję się Deanem.  
\- Naprzeciwko jest orientalna knajpa, możesz skoczyć potem po tajski rosołek na rozgrzewkę – tłumaczył spod drzwi. – Gdyby mu się pogorszyło, w apteczce jest jeszcze kilka aspiryn…  
\- Nie martw się, Sam, pamiętam o wszystkim.  
Kiedy Dean przetarł lepkie ze snu oczy jakiś czas później, na stoliku nocnym nie zalegała już sterta zużytych chusteczek higienicznych, a w styropianowej miseczce stał parujący, aż pomarańczowy od przypraw bulion. Gdyby chory miał ochotę, w zasięgu jego ręki była także szklanka wody, nowiutki, pełny chustecznik i jakiś stary numer _Cycatych Azjatek_ , zaś koce, którymi wcześniej był chaotycznie obwieszony, były wyprostowane i ułożone warstwami.  
\- Sam? – zawołał w przestrzeń. Dobrze było choć częściowo odzyskać sprawność mowy.  
\- Wyjechał na zakupy jakiś czas temu. Czy jest coś, czego potrzebujesz, Dean? – odezwał się spod okna Castiel.

Człowiek obłożnie chory był naprawdę nieznośny i anioły powinny umieć docenić daną od Ojca odporność. Dlatego Cas, choć pozbawiony Łaski i bardziej narażony na bakterie, robił wszystko to, czego ludzie od niego oczekiwali. Ponoć lubili, gdy ktoś roztaczał nad nimi opiekę. Zdejmował więc koce, gdy Deanowi było zbyt gorąco, wymienił wodę w szklance na resztki soku pomarańczowego, poprawiał poduszki, wymienił sok pomarańczowy na butelkę whisky oraz cierpliwie znosił wszelkie inwektywy na temat zbyt ostrego rosołu.  
Kiedy Dean „poczuł się lepiej” i przeniósł na kanapę przed telewizorem, były anioł posłusznie podreptał za nim, chcąc go na nowo okryć grubym pledem. Początkowo łowca zmierzył go ciężkim spojrzeniem, lecz wreszcie opatuliwszy się od stóp do głów, włączył odbiornik. Castiel, nie chcąc zbytnio narzucać się swoim towarzystwem, powrócił na swoje miejsce w fotelu przy oknie, by znów w zamyśleniu studiować spadające powoli ciężkie płatki śniegu.

_\- … Jestem tu dlatego…_  
\- Powiedz, co się stało, John.  
\- Jestem tu, ponieważ… mój przyjaciel, Sherl… Sherlock Holmes... jest martwy. 

Dean przestał wreszcie skakać po kanałach i zaczął oglądać jakiś brytyjski serial. Nie był jednak na nim zbytnio skupiony; wiercił się, aż spytał głośniej:  
\- Cas, podasz mi kołdrę? Chyba gorączka wraca.  
Były anioł chwilkę później spełnił jego prośbę, ale gdy chciał narzucić nań miękkie okrycie, drżący łowca za nie szarpnął i Castiel niezdarnie klapnął na sofie tuż obok niego. Z dodatkową warstwą kołdry na ciele i takim dobrym źródłem ciepła po prawej stronie, z gardła Deana wydobyło się usatysfakcjonowane westchnięcie.  
\- Nigdzie się nie ruszaj, zostajesz tu ze mną.  
A więc Castiel został, dzielnie znosząc niebywale wysoką temperaturę na niemal całej długości lewego boku. Poprawił tylko okrycia wokół ich dwójki, po czym podobnie jak Dean, pogrążył się w fabule filmu.

_\- … Byłeś najlepszym człowiekiem, jakiego miałem szansę poznać. Zawdzięczam ci tak wiele… Mam tylko jedną prośbę, uczyń ten jeden, ostatni cud dla mnie, Sherlock. Nie bądź martwy._

Castiel uważał ten film za bardzo pouczający; znalazł w nim wiele odpowiedzi na pytania o pobudki ludzkich zachowań. Miał nawet ochotę pogrążyć się choć na chwilę w zadumie nad rozbudowaną psychiką człowieka, kiedy Dean, najwyraźniej zupełnie nieporuszony, chrząknął głośno.  
\- Oczy mi łzawią z tego cholernego kataru – odwrócił się i niezupełnie dyskretnie jął wydmuchiwać nos.  
Były anioł zaś korzystając z jego nieuwagi, przełączał kolejne kanały, aż znalazł stary, kostiumowy dramat. Podczas swojej krótkiej bytności na Ziemi Castiel zapałał wyjątkową sympatią do podobnych filmów. To fantastyczne, jak ludzie mimo braku odpowiednich sił, umieli bez problemu przenosić się do poprzednich epok historycznych.  
\- Cas, nie było nic bardziej babskiego? _Przeminęło z wiatrem_? Serio?  
\- Nie wydaje mi się, by _Dr. Sexy M.D._ był typowym programem przeznaczonym dla męskiej części telewidzów.  
Zignorował zupełnie narzekania Deana, odrzucił pilota jak najdalej poza zasięg mężczyzny i na powrót skupił się na oglądaniu. Łowca tylko z początku sapał i stękał, ale nie mając siły na nic innego, został także z Castielem, coraz bardziej pochłonięty perypetiami głównej bohaterki.

_\- Ależ pan nie jest dżentelmenem!  
\- Bardzo słuszna uwaga. Ale pani, panno O’Hara także nie jest damą._

Sam Winchester doskonale wiedział, jak zachowuje się jego brat w trakcie najlżejszego przeziębienia. Nie był hipochondrykiem, to do Deana niepodobne, ale swoimi gestami sprawiał, że wszyscy dookoła niego także prędzej, czy później czuli się chorzy i zupełnie wyczerpani. Narzekał, jęczał, wiercił się i wykłócał, ale przede wszystkim wykorzystywał perfidnie swój stan. Dlatego korzystając z obecności Castiela, czym prędzej wyjechał z motelu. I nie kłamał, gdy mówił, że jedzie do sklepu i apteki – był tam, kupił potrzebne bratu specyfiki. Tyle, że zamiast prosto do niego, pojechał do kawiarni, gdzie ze swoim laptopem spędził w spokoju kilka godzin.  
Kiedy wrócił do motelu, na zewnątrz od jakiegoś czasu było już ciemno. I gdyby nie jaskrawe światło z telewizora, pokój także tonąłby w mroku. Sama przeraziła trochę ta ciemność i zdecydowanie nienormalny spokój.

_\- Nie! Wiem tylko, że mnie nie kochasz i że odchodzisz! Och, kochanie, cóż pocznę, gdy ciebie przy mnie nie będzie?  
\- Szczerze mówiąc, moja droga, nic a nic mnie to nie obchodzi._

Młody łowca, słysząc cichutkie chrapanie, podszedł na palcach do kanapy. Musiał zakryć usta dłonią, by nie parsknąć śmiechem.  
Dwaj mężczyźni oglądali najbardziej rzewny melodramat wszechczasów, a do tego w trakcie musieli przysnąć i teraz leżeli przytuleni do siebie niczym stare małżeństwo. Dean twarz miał wciśniętą w szyję Casa, a na jego głowie swoją głowę opierał były anioł.  
Był to pierwszy raz, kiedy zasnęli w siebie wtuleni.


	2. Chapter 2

Z tego doświadczenia Castiel znów wyciągnął kilka trochę nazbyt frapujących go wniosków. Po pierwsze, człowiek chyba lubił być dotykany. Anioł wciąż do końca nie rozumiał, jakie gesty ludzie odbierali pozytywnie, lecz wkrótce zamierzał to przetestować. Człowiek też lubił, gdy ktoś się o niego troszczył. W przypadku Deana prawdopodobnie troska wynikała z tego, że bliscy po prostu przy nim byli i popierali. Kiedy zwyczajnie im zależało.

Castiel zauważył ponadto, jak dzieła filmowe stanowią dlań niewyczerpaną kopalnię wiedzy na temat ludzkich obyczajów. Gdy tylko na powrót uzyskał swoją Łaskę, tak często, jak było to możliwe niewidoczny dla nikogo, wchodził do kin czy nawet domów, by móc z ukrycia czerpać coraz więcej. Anioł nie przepadał za horrorami, nie mógł bowiem pojąć ich sensu; pomijając ich wątpliwej jakości motywy mające wywołać lęk, po co człowiek je oglądał, skoro napawało go to strachem? Różnego rodzaju komedii również nie mógł zrozumieć, ponieważ większość prezentowanych żartów naprawdę go nie bawiła. W filmach sensacyjnych mógł on poniekąd odnaleźć interesujące wątki, ale szczerze wolał od nich dramaty. To właśnie w nich reżyser opisywał ludzie oczekiwania, rozczarowania, wzloty upadki i skomplikowanie człowieczego żywota. Castiel podejrzewał, iż całe to zamieszanie spowodowane było jego nadmiernie rozbudowanym zmysłem emisji emocji.

Co ciekawsze, sam skrzydlaty wysłannik czuł w swoim wnętrzu niebywały rozwój tego tajemniczego organu. Mimo przywróconej Łaski, wciąż odczuwał coraz to więcej uczuć. Czasem cały bałagan wprowadzał go w niemałą panikę, bo większości jego elementów składowych zwyczajnie nie rozumiał.  
Nie wiedział, skąd bierze się to dziwne uczucie, że zaciska mu się gardło, a klatka piersiowa zmniejsza jakby swoją pojemność, kiedy tylko miał zamiar zejść na ziemię do Winchesterów. Często zupełnie bez udziału jego umysłu, ciało odrywało się od rzeczywistości i, przykładowo, gdy kiedyś z tylnego siedzenia samochodu obserwował niewinne przekomarzanie braci, na jego twarz wpełzał samoczynnie uśmiech.

Do jednej z jego ulubionych emocji należała chyba naprawdę skomplikowana i szczególna, gdyż Castiel zyskał zdolność jej odczuwania bardzo szybko, bo już po wydobyciu Deana z piekła.

 

Anioł lubił spoglądać na ludzi, to fakt, jednak to właśnie na starszego Winchestera lubił patrzeć najbardziej. Wówczas, gdzieś na wysokości mostka odczuwał przyjemne ciepło. A gdy Dean również na niego patrzył, to ciepło stawało się nie do zniesienia. Castiel nie znał szczegółów ludzkiej anatomii, ale miał wtedy ochotę poluźnić krawat; zapewne zachodziła wówczas jakaś emitująca gorąco reakcja spalania, bowiem cały tlen, potrzebny do podtrzymania ognia, natychmiast ulatywał z jego płuc. Lecz mimo całego dyskomfortu, anioł masochistycznie lubił to uczucie. Byłby naprawdę szczęśliwy, mogąc zajmować się tą bezproduktywną czynnością przez wiele lat. Bez przeszkód mógł podziwiać ciemnozielone głębiny deanowych oczu, z jednej strony tak prostych a z drugiej niewiarygodnie tajemniczych. Czasami, gdy się tak w siebie wpatrywali, Castiela nachodził lęk, iż być może właśnie mężczyzna przed nim odkrył jego myśli i wstyd brał nad nim kontrolę. Niechętnie przerywał te przyjemne sesje, ale robił to, na przykład, kiedy Sam kaszlnął lub zbyt głośno chrząknął, zwracając uwagę Deana z powrotem na siebie.

Pewnego razu Castiel poznał nową, lepszą emocję, która była też milion razy bardziej narkotyzująca i uzależniająca.  
Czarny Chevrolet Winchesterów miał dotkliwą kolizję z wielką, kierowaną przez śpiącego mężczyznę, ciężarówką. I chociaż samym łowcom nic wielkiego się nie stało, Impala wymagała ogromu pracy i szeregu napraw. Dean umieścił poobijany i pognieciony pojazd u Bobby’ego Singera. Chcąc czy nie, bracia musieli na jakiś czas przesiąść się do auta przyjaciela. Jak można się domyślić, Dean w tamtym czasie był wyjątkowo drażliwy oraz niechętny do nowych polowań, wolał całe dnie spędzać ze swoją dziecinką.

\- Witaj, Dean – Castiel postanowił odwiedzić go, gdy samochód w dużym stopniu został zreperowany. – Jak idzie?  
Dean leżał teraz pod nim, lecz gdy usłyszał powitanie, zaczął się wyczołgiwać. Prawdopodobnie znów był zmartwiony. Kiedy wreszcie się wynurzył, anioł chciał go pocieszyć; zauważył już, że ludzie to próżne istoty, pragnął więc szczerze zauważyć, iż Dean z odkrytymi ramionami, spocony od pracy i upału oraz ubrudzony smarem wyglądał nadzwyczaj atrakcyjnie. Całe szczęście, w porę się zreflektował i zachował tę uwagę dla siebie.  
\- Jak cholerna krew z cholernego nosa.  
\- Co stanowi problem?  
\- Brakuje mi jeszcze… - mężczyzna zmierzył anioła uważnym wzrokiem. – Czekaj, naprawdę cię to interesuje?  
\- Nie rozumiem spraw mechaniki, ale chętnie je poznam. Poza tym, jeśli ma ci to w jakiś sposób pomóc, zamieniam się w słuch.  
Z początku Dean mówił głosem podszytym podejrzliwością, jednak w miarę jak zaczął cierpliwie tłumaczyć pracę silnika, powoli się odprężał. Wyglądało na to, że Impala powoli wracała do dawnego stanu, ale łowca znaleźć musiał jeszcze kilka niezbędnych części. Największy problem stanowił jakiś skomplikowany fragment układu kierowniczego, bez którego jazda nie była możliwa. Kupno tej części o dziwnie brzmiącej nazwie było dość kosztowne, zaś na pobliskich złomowiskach nie można było znaleźć takiej, która akurat pasowałaby do tego modelu auta. Dean nie przejmował się innymi detalami; połamany, podłużny metalowy fragment miał decydować o jego szczęściu. Castiel nawet nie sądził, że ludzie wypełniali krótkie życia takimi drobiazgami.  
\- Cóż, mam szczerą nadzieję, że wszystko wkrótce się ułoży – stwierdził anioł na koniec, po czym zwyczajnie zniknął.

Nie wiedział, jak zirytowało Deana tak aroganckie i szybkie pożegnanie. Mężczyzna przez trzy dni starał się wyprzeć ze świadomości ignorancką zagrywkę. Kiedy czwartego dnia Castiel znów przybył do warsztatu jego pracy, łowca obiecał sobie być niewzruszonym. I rzeczywiście najpierw mu się udawało, dopóki anioł nie podał mu podłużnego, ciężkiego zawiniątka.  
\- Maglownica – wyszeptał z przejęciem Dean, wpatrując się w metal. – Oryginalna maglownica z Impali! I to prawie nieużywana! Cas, skąd to wytrzasnąłeś?  
\- Przeszukałem kilka złomowisk i na jednym z nich, w Niemczech, znalazłem coś takiego. Jesteś pewien, że będzie pasowała?  
\- Sprawdźmy – mężczyzna z niedowierzaniem zabrał się do montowania ostatniego już elementu układanki, a kiedy jakiś czas później jego głośny śmiech wypełnił podwórze, Castiel także się ucieszył.  
\- Cas, czy ty… szukałeś tyle specjalnie dla mnie?  
\- Byłeś smutny… - anioł nie mógł wypowiedzieć więcej, gdyż niedźwiedzi uścisk Deana zabrał mu z płuc całe powietrze.  
Działając impulsywnie, jak znaczna część ludzi, Castiel również pogładził delikatnie mężczyznę. Z przyjemnością wdychał charakterystyczny deanowy zapach i śledził palcami naprężone mięśnie na plecach, aż łowca się odsunął. Wciąż trzymając mocno ramię anioła, powiedział z mocą:  
\- Dziękuję, Cas. Jesteś naprawdę przyjacielem – Castiel mógł wykorzystać kolejną chwilę, by zatopić się w ciepłej zieleni, aż Dean odwrócił wzrok i dodał: - Za takie poświęcenie należy ci się jazda inauguracyjna. Wsiadaj, jedziemy na obiad.

Wiedza, iż człowiek lubi małe niespodzianki i prezenty była bardzo ważna do zapamiętania. Kiedy wdzięczny Dean go przytulił, anioł nagle zrozumiał, czemu ludzie tak bardzo lubią być dotykani. Zapragnął także większej ilości tego na swoim naczyniu, szczególnie jednak łaknął dotyku tego jednego człowieka. Będąc zamkniętym w silnych ramionach czuł się, jakby topniał niczym masło na patelni w kulinarnych programach, które zdarzało mu się śledzić. Castiel egoistycznie poprzysiągł sobie zdobyć jak najwięcej podobnych doświadczeń, lecz wiedział, iż droga do nich nie jest prosta. Ludzie z jakiegoś powodu lubili małe kłamstwa, zagadki i życiowe komplikacje, nie wypadało więc pójść do Deana i zwyczajnie poprosić, czy mogliby się jeszcze tylko trochę podotykać.

Podobne objawy tego, co czuł wewnątrz, przeżywali również bohaterowie filmów dramatycznych z tą różnicą, że na ich określenie mieli jakieś utarte w kulturze związki frazeologiczne. A Castiel po prostu czuł się tym dogłębnie dotknięty, a nawet poniekąd zniewolony.  
Cała ta sytuacja była trochę nie do pojęcia, ale wiedziony ciekawością anioł pragnął przetestować granice tego szaleństwa. Zadanie miał tym trudniejsze, że nie wiedział, jak daleko już dotarł. Zasłyszał gdzieś zwrot, który bardzo mu się spodobał i często o nim myślał, odkąd mężczyzna go uścisnął. Castiel chciał być dla Deana _kimś szczególnym._

Gdyby anioł mógł poznać myśli mężczyzny, wiedziałby, że jego plan powoli zaczyna kiełkować. Dean myślał o nim coraz częściej w coraz to nowych kategoriach, nie zawsze takich, którymi mógłby się z kimś podzielić. A już z pewnością po kolejnym szalonym incydencie.

Moc Castiela, aby była naprawdę skuteczna, musiała być używana w skupieniu i przy dużej dozie koncentracji. Szczególnie tyczyło się to przenoszenia w różne miejsca. Kiedy dostatecznie się do tego nie przykładano, anioł mógł znaleźć się zupełnie gdzie indziej. W takiej zawiłej sytuacji Castiel także miał problemy ze skupieniem myśli, szczególnie jeśli chciał się przenieść okolice Deana. Już kilkakrotnie zjawiał się przed motelem, w którym rezydowali Winchesterowie, a nawet w sąsiednich pokojach, zamiast obok nich.

Był to październikowy poranek. Anioł dowiedział się przypadkiem o dość dziwnej sprawie, która mogłaby zainteresować łowców, a że nie miał nigdy z niczym podobnym do czynienia, postanowił bezzwłocznie powiadomić o niej przyjaciół. Z całej siły skoncentrował się na osobie Deana, na jego zielonych oczach, piegach na nosie, krótkim zaroście, dołeczku w brodzie, ciemnym ustom…  
\- Witaj… - Castiel poczuł ogrom uderzenia w coś dużego i twardego.  
Potem wszystko działo się jak w zwolnionym tempie na filmach gangsterskich. Kiedy otworzył zamknięte odruchowo oczy, zdążył tylko zobaczyć, jak mokry Dean, z pianką do golenia na twarzy, przepasany jedynie ręcznikiem w biodrach, traci równowagę, poślizgnąwszy się na kałuży na podłodze motelowej łazienki. Wiedziony silnym szarpnięciem anioł zaczął upadać razem z łowcą. Starając się chociaż częściowo uratować sytuację, Castiel złapał się ściany, zaś mężczyzna, w ostatnim zachwianiu, przygwoździł go do niej ciężarem własnego ciała. I może nie byłoby to nic nadzwyczajnego, jeśli podczas tego upadania Dean nie wylądował wargami na rozchylonych ustach anioła.

Castiel poczuł trochę zniewalające, miętowe ciepło oddechu zmieszanego z jego własnym oraz przyjemną szorstkość zarostu na brodzie i policzkach, co byłoby doświadczeniem porażającym, gdyby nie wilgoć rozbryzgującej się pianki do golenia. Anioł zobaczył teraz zielone oczy z niewiarygodnie bliskiej odległości, dopóki ich właściciel się nie odsunął.  
\- Cas, do kurwy nędzy! – ryknął jeszcze wściekle, gdy okazało się, że w tym całym zderzeniu z jego bioder spadł ręcznik.  
\- Przepraszam, Dean. Musiałem przenieść się zbyt blisko… - zakłopotany anioł powoli dotknął swoich ust.  
\- Ile razy mówiłem ci o prywatności?! – Winchester dłońmi próbował jakoś ukryć nagość przed zdecydowanie ciekawskim wzrokiem.  
\- Twoje ciało jest idealne, Dean. Nie masz się czego wstydzić.  
\- Wynocha!

Nie chcąc ryzykować kolejnego upadku, Castiel po prostu wyszedł z łazienki, chcąc na łowcę poczekać w sypialni. Nie chciał, by w ten sposób wyglądał ich pierwszy pocałunek. Chciał, by był… specjalny, idealny, a nie przypadkowy i do tego okraszony gniewem oraz wstydem.  
Na miejscu spotkał zaniepokojonego Sama.  
\- Cas? Wszystko w porządku?  
\- Och, tylko małe problemy z… wiesz, wszystkim – rozczarowany anioł usiadł ciężko na kanapie.  
\- Masz coś… - Sam palcem zrobił okrąg dookoła ust.

Kiedy Dean wreszcie wyszedł, nie zrobił jednak karczemnej awantury. Był zły, ale przede wszystkim zawstydzony tym wydarzeniem, przypomniał więc Castielowi, by nie wpadał podczas korzystania z łazienki i zamilkł. Nie wspomniał też przy Samie słowem o tym dziwnym zderzeniu ust. Anioł nie wiedział, w jaki sposób ma to odebrać. We wszystkich dramatach zazwyczaj po pierwszym pocałunku następował szybki rozwój wydarzeń romantycznych, a w prawdziwym świecie Dean go zwyczajnie zignorował. Przynajmniej w ten sposób odebrał to anioł.  
Dean zaś pragnął zignorować z całego serca. Chciał przestać myśleć, wspominać, czuć.

Wbrew pozorom, Castiel nie umiał czytać w myślach. Jako stróż instynktownie umiał po prostu określić, gdzie znajdowali się bracia. Często towarzyszył im przy codziennych obowiązkach nawet, kiedy oni nie mieli o tym najmniejszego pojęcia. Ukryty strzegł ich i pilnował jak największej broni Niebios w walce ze Złem. Często w trakcie takich obserwacji dowiadywał się o nich interesujących rzeczy, niewątpliwie osobistych tajemnic. 

Przykładowo Sam kochał rozwiązywać ołówkiem w kolorowej prasie tak zwane psychotesty. Ścieranie odpowiedzi zajmowało mu zazwyczaj więcej czasu niż samo ich zaznaczanie.

Z kolei Dean, o ile nie krył się z oglądaniem stron internetowych, filmów czy magazynów wypełnionych zdjęciami nagich kobiet, o tyle te ze zdjęciami mężczyzn przeglądał w najskrytszej tajemnicy.

Anioł uważał, iż nie były one wstydliwe, jednak wiedział, że skomplikowany człowiek wolałby w rozmowie uniknąć niektórych tematów. Dlatego milczał, a gdy jeden z nich przez roztargnienie zapomniał zatrzeć śladów swojego postępowania, czynił małe cuda, by ich sekrety były bezpieczne. Może nie był to najwyższy akt oddania, ale był szczęśliwy, mogąc im jakkolwiek pomóc.

Castiel w pełni rozumiał zachwyt Deana nad ludzkim ciałem, idealną, harmonijną kreacją samego Boga, dlatego nie przeszkadzało mu jego hobby. Nieco inaczej wyglądała sytuacja samych relacji międzyludzkich, a szczególna ich forma nawet nie przyszła aniołowi do głowy. Naprawdę dużo czasu minęło, odkąd Dean odbywał lub zamierzał odbywać stosunek płciowy z kimkolwiek. A pewnego razu, kiedy anioł ukryty przed ludzkim wzrokiem chciał po prostu sprawdzić, czy z Winchesterami wszystko w porządku, poczuł się bardzo źle, będąc świadkiem takiego aktu.

Dean był w jakimś motelu, ale nie w tym, gdzie się z Samem wtedy zatrzymali. Naiwni ludzie, myśląc, że mrok nocy jakoś ukryje ich grzech przed Bogiem, zdzierali z siebie ubrania w ciemnej sypialni pośród bezwstydnych jęków. Z początku Castiel obserwował Deana jak zahipnotyzowany, kiedy ten obcałowywał każdy nowo odkryty skrawek ciała blondwłosej kobiety, lecz gdy mężczyzna przykrył ją własnym ciałem na skrzypiącym łóżku, anioł odpuścił. Jak najszybciej wrócił do Nieba, zastanawiając się, skąd nagle wezbrało w nim tak okropne uczucie. Nie słyszał nawet dialogu, który rozegrał się dosłownie ułamek sekundy później.

\- Stop. Ja… nie mogę.  
\- Co? Daj spokój! Przecież tak świetnie nam idzie…  
\- Chyba powinienem wracać, nie dam rady. Przepraszam, Candy.  
\- Mam na imię Libby!


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel z jakiegoś powodu nie chciał później przez jakiś czas wracać na Ziemię. A przynajmniej do braci Winchester.

Z Deanem nie łączyło go żadne przyrzeczenie o zaprzestaniu cudzołóstwa, ale mimo wszystko anioł czuł się głęboko urażony. Ta emocja była o wiele bardziej intensywna od wszystkiego, czego już doświadczył, jednak w odróżnieniu od tych kilku, zdecydowanie nie pragnął odczuć jej znowu. Być może był to jakiś skutek odbierania dużej ilości impulsów związanych z jednym człowiekiem; niezdolność do patrzenia, jak okazuje on innej osobie szczególne uczucia. Zapewne dało się to przedstawić za pomocą jednego, prostego wykresu. Prawdopodobnie była to kwestia redukcji pewnych częstotliwości poddźwiękowych, które w rzeczywistości odpowiedzialne były za odczuwanie.

Tak czy inaczej jednak anioł poczuł się bardzo źle. Na wspomnienie rozochoconej blondynki wciągającej Deana na łóżko, w naczyniu ściskał mu się żołądek i gardło, zaś ramiona w jakiś sposób boleśnie ciążyły, że Castiel miał ochotę ze zwieszoną głową chodzić aż do dnia Sądu Ostatecznego. A samo serce? Mógłby przysiąc, że na czas tych wspomnień zwyczajnie przestawało bić i rozsypywało się na tysiąc małych kawałeczków.

Było to tym trudniejsze do zniesienia, kiedy wreszcie w jego głowie pojawiły się modlitwy Deana.

Mężczyzna potrafił codziennie wysyłać pytania, czy z Cas jest cały, czy żyje, czy mógłby przybyć na chwilę, czy mógłby dać chociaż znać, że wszystko w porządku. Wyglądało na to, że człowiek umiał skutecznie wyprzeć ze swojego umysłu świadomość o złych czynach.  
Co dziwniejsze, czas tylko wzmagał całe cierpienie, zamiast _leczyć rany_. Co rusz w aniele wzbierała jakaś irracjonalna tęsknota za tym mężczyzną. Nie myślał nawet o dotyku, czy nawet patrzeniu w oczy; pragnął tylko być przy Deanie, chociażby w niewidzialnej postaci. Kiedy tyle mrocznych uczuć przenikało jego naczynie w jednej, krótkiej chwili, anioł jako Sługa Pański był zupełnie bezużyteczny. Zachowywał się nieodpowiedzialnie… jak człowiek. 

Wreszcie miał miejsce zbieg okoliczności, który mógł zmienić jakoś sytuację, a przynajmniej ukoić serce Castiela.  
Kiedy Sam także zaczął się modlić, w jego słowach można było wyczuć troskę nie tylko o Casa, lecz też i o Deana. Wrodzony instynkt młodszego brata w jakiś sposób podpowiedział mu, że między łowcą a aniołem wydarzyło się coś niedobrego.

Castiel pragnął od początku rzucić wszystko i przenieść się na Ziemię. W jego umyśle zrodziła się jednak obawa; co, jeśli ponownie zobaczy Deana w takiej sytuacji? Ryzyko podjął on dopiero, kiedy łowcy zajęli się sprawą morderstwa innego anioła. Oczywiście powinno mu być przykro, że coś zagraża Niebu, ale bardzo egoistycznie Castiel odczuwał tylko nadzieję na ponowne spotkanie.

Tym razem skoncentrował się na osobie Sama, co pozwoliło przenieść się do stolika w barze, gdzie bracia jedli śniadanie. Na jego widok obydwaj podskoczyli.  
\- Witaj… Dean, Sam.  
\- Jezu, Cas! Co się z tobą działo? – Dean po przeciwnej stronie zrobił ruch, jakby chciał dotknąć dłoni anioła splecionych na blacie.  
\- Macie jakieś informacje o powodzie śmierci Mikaela? Podejrzewam, że zrobił to demon.

Kiedy Castiel upewnił się już, że z mężczyznami było wszystko w porządku, skupił się wyłącznie na wykonywaniu pracy. Ignorował zaniepokojone spojrzenia, jakimi go obdarzali, ignorował też pytania i zaczepki starszego łowcy, zbywając go krótkimi wymówkami.

Sprawa nie była zbyt skomplikowana. Ponoć anioł Mikael zasmakował nielegalnego hazardu w podejrzanej dzielnicy Oklahoma City i wreszcie naraził się jakiemuś ostremu graczowi. Mężczyzna zauważył, jak ten używa Łaski, by oszukiwać i pod koniec rozdania zabił go, używszy właśnie anielskiego sztyletu. Wytropienie zabójcy zajęło cały dzień, o zmierzchu Castiel nawrócił go i trochę zmodyfikował pamięć, a późnym wieczorem byli już z niezupełnie przytomnym pokerzystą pod jego domem. Zupełnie tak, jak wcześniej poleciła agentom FBI zatroskana żona; żadnych szpitali.

Przez cały dzień Castiel unikał Deana, jak mógł. Z całej siły też trzymał nerwy i emocje na wodzy, by w pewnej chwili nie dać im wybuchnąć. Wtedy jednak nastąpił moment, w którym całe opanowanie wisiało na włosku. Oczywiście anioł mógł po prostu przenieść się z powrotem do Nieba, lecz znów nabyty masochizm dał o sobie znać.  
\- Odstawię go do domu – zaoferował Sam, wyciągając mężczyznę z Impali. – Zaraz wracam.

Castiel nie wiedział, czy było to w świecie przyrody możliwe, ale czuł, jakby w aucie powietrze maksymalnie zgęstniało, a nawet muzyka płynąca z głośników nie tłumiła ciszy między nim a Deanem. Na dodatek Sam zdawał się nie widzieć tego całego napięcia i w drodze do domu zbrodniarza usadowił się z nim prędko na tylnym siedzeniu tak, że aniołowi przypadło miejsce pasażera z przodu.

Teraz siedzieli niby blisko siebie, ale jednocześnie tak daleko. Castiel odwrócił głowę, patrząc, jak młodszy Winchester przyjmuje zaproszenie gospodyni na herbatę. Wyglądało na to, iż mieli spędzić w tym stanie trochę więcej niż anioł przypuszczał.

Początkowo nie działo się nic specjalnego, lecz kiedy już zamierzał wypowiedzieć sztywne pożegnanie i zniknąć, mężczyzna wyłączył odtwarzacz. Castiel odruchowo się obrócił i zobaczył twarz Deana dużo bliżej swojej własnej, niż się tego spodziewał.  
\- Cas, to się musi skończyć. Twoje dąsy.  
\- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz – odparł, odważnie się nie odsuwając.  
\- Nie odpowiadasz na moje modlitwy, unikasz mnie i pewnie gdybyś teraz nie musiał nadzorować naszej roboty, nie byłoby cię tu. Naprawdę się martwiłem – głos łowcy nieco się załamał. – Myślałem, że ty już…  
\- Byłeś do tego stopnia zasmucony, że szukałeś pocieszenia w łóżku jakiejś blondynki, tak? – w tej właśnie sekundzie emocje Castiela wybuchły. – Przepraszam, Dean. To nie moja sprawa, z kim odbywasz stosunki płciowe.  
Ta wypowiedź widocznie zbiła mężczyznę z pantałyku, ponieważ przez chwilę milczał zdumiony, ze wzrokiem wbitym w twarz anioła.  
\- Co? Jesteś zazdrosny? Cas, ja się z nią nie przespałem! Ja… nie mogłem…  
\- Dlaczego?  
\- Musiałem coś sprawdzić – łowca zebrał w sobie całe pokłady odwagi i powiedział najspokojniej jak umiał: - Musiałem sprawdzić, czy… czy przy innym człowieku czuję się tak… tak jak przy tobie.

Serce Castiela zatrzepotało radośnie na to wyznanie, ale on sam nie był do końca pewien, co ono oznaczało. W oczach Deana zaczął szukać odpowiedzi oraz potwierdzenia, że czuje to samo, kiedy człowiek przysunął się jeszcze kilka centymetrów bliżej.  
\- Cas… - ciepły oddech owionął mu policzek. – Nie odchodź. Potrzebuję cię.

Mężczyzna trochę nieporadnie złapał go za połę płaszcza i przelotnie zerknął na usta anioła. Castiel powoli zaczynał pojmować, czemu ludzie poddają się tym swoim małym rozkoszom. W podobnych doświadczeniach przez ciało z prędkością światła przebiegały miliony odczuć. Najpierw następowały dreszcze, a później obezwładniające ciepło drugiej osoby nakłaniało do przedłużenia sekundy w godziny. Ta chwila, gdy patrzyli na siebie spod półprzymkniętych powiek, czuł delikatny dotyk piegowatego nosa na swoim własnym była tak słodka i leniwa, a jednocześnie gorąca, że anioł bał się, by Deana nie wystraszył niewątpliwie głośny łomot jego serca. Wszystko to trwało tak długo, niemal jak stulecia. Czując wreszcie zaledwie muśnięcie wilgotnych, słodkich warg na swoich własnych, zakwilił cichutko. Nie śmiał nawet się poruszyć, nie chcąc psuć tego magicznego momentu. Doskonale czuł na skórze, jak długie rzęsy Deana drgają niepewnie, a jego druga dłoń sunie w górę szyi. Powolny ruch ich złączonych ust mógłby trwać w nieskończoność przedłużając kolejny pocałunek, gdyby nie nader głośne trzaśnięcie tylnych drzwi samochodu.

\- Jestem! Wracajmy do motelu, Dean! – zawołał dziwnie usatysfakcjonowanym tonem Sam, kiedy jego brat i Castiel szybko się od siebie oderwali.  
Przez całą drogę anioł starał się zachowywać naturalnie, ale kiedy zupełnie przypadkiem kilkakrotnie zerknął na Deana, na jego twarzy widział szeroki uśmiech.

Mieli swój wspólny, grzeszny sekrecik, co sprawiało, że Castiel chciał wciąż przebywać na Ziemi. Z czasem oczywiście ta malutka tajemnica zaczęła się powiększać, bo czasem anioł przybywał specjalnie, by choć skraść Deanowi drobny całus. Zaczynał wierzyć, iż dzień bez dotyku tego szczególnego mężczyzny był dniem straconym. Uleganie człowieczeństwu następowało teraz o wiele łatwiej niż kiedykolwiek; wiedza, że gdzieś obok są zawsze szerokie silne ramiona, by cię ochronić i pomóc, była… po prostu nie do pojęcia. Dean czasem dotykał go, jakby Castiel był najcenniejszą a zarazem najbardziej kruchą rzeczą na świecie, a to z kolei anioł lubił tak bardzo, jak go to denerwowało. Był potężną istotą; w porównaniu to właśnie człowiek powinien martwić się o swój krótki żywot. Czasem też obydwaj o tym zapominali, dawali się ponieść zmysłom i czułe pocałunki zmieniały się w naprawdę lubieżne, niemal zwierzęce. Ze skrzętnych obserwacji Castiela wynikało, że ludzie lubili się również rządzić i dominować. Lubili zaś jeszcze bardziej, gdy rządziła się i dominowała druga osoba. Anioł bardzo to wykorzystywał i dzięki oglądaniu coraz większej ilości oper mydlanych, doskonalił swoje teoretyczne zdolności manualne. 

Między nimi nie doszło jeszcze do aktu seksualnego, ponieważ nie mieli na to ani czasu, ani sposobności. Oczywiście obydwaj byli bardzo ostrożni; ustalili, że powiedzą o wszystkim Samowi, kiedy będzie na to lepszy moment. Z tym, że żadnemu z nich się to zbytnio nie spieszyło. Pewnego dnia po prostu nagle przestali się tym martwić, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że okazywanie uczuć przychodziło im z coraz to większą łatwością. Innymi słowy: problem rozwiązał się sam.  
Bobby często mówił, że Rufus miał polskie korzenie – gdziekolwiek się nie pojawił należało szybko spodziewać się albo policji, albo alkoholowej libacji. Dlatego, kiedy tuż po zachodzie słońca w piątek zapukał do drzwi Singera, on i jego goście byli nieco zaniepokojeni. Powiedział tylko, że przejeżdżał niedaleko oraz, że nie chce spędzać szabasu samotnie, postawił na kuchennym stole skrzynkę ulubionej whisky i zaraz zaczął przetrząsać szafki gospodarza w poszukiwaniu szklanek.  
Policja się nie zjawiła, chociaż Castiel nieco się obawiał.

Widocznie trzej łowcy doskonale znali tego typu zachowania Rufusa; pili tylko na początku, później odłączył się Sam, a gdzieś w połowie opowieści o polowaniu na cały klan vetali, Dean. Nie mieli następnego dnia nawet problemu ze wstawaniem z łóżek. Tylko jeden z nich przespał całą resztę szabasu w bunkrze w piwnicy.  
Tego popołudnia Castiel nie chciał zapomnieć za żadne skarby świata. Z krzesła w salonie napawał się danym spokojem; z kuchni dolatywał doń przyjemny zapach przygotowywanego gulaszu, obok przy biurku pracował z laptopem Sam, zaś naprzeciwko, ukryty przed czerwonymi promieniami słońca, spał na kanapie Dean. Domostwo skąpane było wręcz w lenistwie i aurze beztroski. Na zakurzonym dywanie walało się kilka pustych butelek, starych książek kucharskich, a nawet zepsuta już maszyna do pisania, a stojak na parasole obok kanapy wypełniony był różnego rodzaju szablami, bałagan jednak tylko podkreślał prawdziwość ujęcia. Różnica między codziennym ratowaniem świata a rodzinną sobotą urastała niemal do rangi cudu. Patrząc na tych ludzi, czas drastycznie zwalniał tempo i można było nawet wyobrazić sobie, jak przez takie małe rozkosze ich życie staje się szczęśliwsze, a może nawet odrobinkę dłuższe.

Castiel, upewniwszy się wcześniej po jakimi warunkami może korzystać z biblioteczki, zapragnął przejrzeć pewną książkę, która intrygowała go już od jakiegoś czasu. Wstał, zręcznie przestąpił nad stosem woluminów i maszyną jednocześnie, aż szlufka płaszcza zaczepiła o wystającą rękojeść jakiejś szpady. Gdy właśnie zamierzał przenieść ciężar ciała na wysuniętą nogę, poczuł, iż staje akurat na jednej z przewróconych butelek.

Postronnemu laikowi mogło wydawać się, iż każdy Anioł Pański był sprytny, zwinny i idealny. A w rzeczywistości wszystko zależało od naczynia oraz stanu jego użytkownika. O ile zwykle do ciała Jamesa Novaka Castiel zdążył przywyknąć, o tyle w stanie zakochania czuł się niezdarny, jakby nosił o wiele za duże buty. Co prawda w walce mógł to w pewien sposób wykorzystać, lecz w codziennym życiu raczej przysparzało to samych kłopotów.

Oczywistym był fakt, że anioł się przewróci; nie do końca wiadomo było w którą stronę. Zachwiał się niczym łyżwiarz figurowy, najpierw przechylił nieco do tyłu, ale później już z całym impetem upadł na kanapę. Razem z całym stojakiem przy głuchym trzasku spadło na dywan kilka szabli. I otrzymałby zapewne reprymendę od Deana, gdyby nie zaparł się w ostatniej chwili ramionami za oparcie, zanim padłby prosto na niego.  
Następnie Castiel postąpił nad wyraz pochopnie. Mógł jedynie tłumaczyć się dalszym brakiem równowagi. Bo rzeczywiście siła upadku zmusiła jego ciało do wygięcia się w nieprzyjemny łuk, by nie zbudzić Deana, a zatrzymać pęd zdążył kilka centymetrów nad twarzą mężczyzny. Anioł wyrzucił ze swojej świadomości te kilka sekund, podczas których wisiał bez ruchu; twierdził uparcie, iż to przypadkowo pocałował łowcę.

I może ani Sam ani Bobby nie zwróciliby na to uwagi, gdyby nie natychmiastowa reakcja Deana. Z wciąż zamkniętymi oczyma wciągnął na siebie Castiela i czym prędzej pogłębił pocałunek, głośno mrucząc. Ktoś na drugim końcu świata głośno wciągnął powietrze, akurat kiedy anioł nieśmiało zaczął odwzajemniać pieszczotę.

\- A niech mnie – powiedział drugi ktoś.

Aksamitny język Deana wcale nie był rozespany; szybkimi liźnięciami torował sobie systematycznie drogę do wnętrza ust Castiela. Kiedy poczuł on na wargach skubiące zęby łowcy głośno już warknął i całkowicie niemal przejął inicjatywę.

\- Zróbcie mi przysługę i wynajmijcie sobie pokój, idioci!  
Kiedy anioł uniósł głowę, raptownie oderwawszy się od Deana, zobaczył tylko jak zniesmaczony Bobby wraca do gotowania gulaszu, a Sam uśmiecha się do siebie.  
Dean także się uśmiechał.

Pomimo całego zdarzenia wciąż woleli robić to poza wzrokiem rodziny mężczyzny. Często ludzie lubili obnosić się ze swoją seksualnością i uczuciami, ale Dean niewątpliwie do nich nie należał. Czasami Sam dawał im chwilę prywatności, kiedy wychodził na długie zakupy, zostawiając ich samych w motelu. Jednak ratowanie świata było sprawą priorytetową i chociaż Castiel myślał o tym coraz częściej, stosunki płciowe musiały zaczekać. Tymczasem często pozostawały im kradzione w pośpiechu pocałunki oraz przelotne spojrzenia. Czasem to okazywanie uczuć rozrastało się do naprawdę porażających dla anioła pieszczot. Bywały dni kiedy Dean był najbardziej czułym i szczerym człowiekiem, jakiego Castiel spotkał. Bywały też i takie, gdy bez przerwy się kłócili, a raz mężczyzna z miernym skutkiem zapragnął uderzyć anioła. Od czasu do czasu nachodziło go także dylemat, czy to, jak postępują jest słuszne; wówczas dąsał się i milczał. Później jednak, jak po burzy następuje rozpogodzenie, wszelkie wątpliwości mijały. Przekonywał się również wielokrotnie, co szczególnego i w jaki dokładnie sposób napędza ludzki gatunek.

Wtedy Castiel myślał, że jeśli takim emocjom towarzyszy smutek czy nawet zwątpienie, miłość jest ich z pewnością warta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drogi Czytaczu, Twój komentarz pobudza!


End file.
